Tantalog language
Tantalog language is the native language of Jumba and Turo. It is also a language used by an extinct but highly advanced civilization which have familiar body shapes to the experiments. It is a cross between native Hawaiian, Chinese and Chezcreekian, which is a local language spoken by only a few people in the rural parts of Chesterfield which is in North Derbyshire England. Chezcreekian phrases include beeing a creek (not being good), Wangos (cigarettes) snout creeks (having a sniff or cold), Mowlems (not very nice) and Rowling (sneeking about in an unspecified manner). Below are translated into English. *Feeboogoo = Bring it on *Ah-chooga Moopa = Everyone Out *Achi-baba = Friend *Meega-o-itume = get away from me *Aka-Choota = Gotta Go *Meeo dakka ingatta Poju nagga nagga = I Can catch an experiment without you *Aka Boocha = Let Me Out *Akootah = Let's dig *Goobaja = Let's Go *Kata baka-dooka = May I be Destructive *Mockeecha = Mine *Naga takabah = No way *Naga Bootifa = Not Cool *Ogata = Ouch *Soka = Sorry *Aggaba = Stop *Takka = Thanks *Crabba Snabba = Uh oh *Morcheeba = Very Nice *Gaba ika tasoopa = What's the big deal *Eegalagoo = Wow *Emba-chua = you said it *Iky = Yuck *Aka tiki baba = There it is/ It's over there *Batookah = Formal greeting *Boojiboo = term of endearment (usually in the romantic sense) *Choota = ...it's not polite. We'll leave it at that. *Eegalagoo= Wow! *Gaba? = What? *Gaba ika tasoopa?= What's the big deal? *Ih= Yes *Ika patooba = Baldy *Maka maka = Hurry! *Meega = Me / I / I’m *Meega Na La Queesta = I Want To Destroy *Naga= No *Ohufi = Casual greeting *Tukibowaba = Yahoo/ Cowabunga etc. *Toobaga = Moron *Yu Porma dissy!= A rude remark insulting the recipient’s mother *Shol Asahiah = Abandoned *Kha Araimi Shol = Absent *Kali Ashol = Accomplished *Yadelep = Accuse *Farbras = Ache *Rah'quadon = Achieve *Zaghdad = Android *Asal = Ball *Tsi'cong = Bang *Brasmathi = Basket *Safiya = Bed *Ah-Qae jihad = Blast Him *Najaaladi Diwali = Bomb *Kodain = Bookcase *Koraadami = Books *Pujara = Boy *Chappati = Bread *Kurdaic = Cake *Taaksi = Capsule *Khodro Esafhan = Car *Phaa Thouy = Cereal *Jua'aquad = City *Imhaater = Computer *Matyr = Cousin *Hakri Deika = Debris *Japdelup = Down *Kabchathi = Eggs *Hajmha Sihkism = Enthusiasm *Muquad = everything *Asyrifah = Excuse Me *Tai Chi Sheng = Exercise *Shaalthabye = Experience *Baari = Fan *Baaheth Jihadi = Fight *Saari = Girl *Ahua Shalom Bye = Good Morning *Jhua Tehrqua = Good Night *Trang Nang = House *Ashi Salaam = How Are You? *Le Je Impordement = It Is Captured *Akare Asaid = It looks Scary *Jugaar = Juice *Robaapaskit = Learn *Shirq = Left *Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin = Long time no see *Maathinya = Luggage *Hagra Sofia = Mall *Huaa Allah = Master *Meega = Me *Kaphong = Monster *Naga = No *Khalido = Notebook *Tebrica = Pencil *Muhaari = Pool *Jalipaa = Radio *Graazi = Right *Parvaaci = Roller Skate *Jal Wadis = Rubble *Phaa Thoy Gho = Run *Hassiniyadh = Sea *Pasawa = See Ye *Taalsa = Sink *Preshi Moothi = Skateboard *Paathi Bras = Soap *Prepshi = Soda *Jaalba = something *Huaa Awazi = Spirit *Asafi = Table *Halebye = Taxi *Maladhi = Television *Crichaa = Tennis Court *Ba'aq-quasr = That is too loud *La = To *Halal = Toast *Baquaa = Toilet *Harash = Trash *Praajat = Tub *Hapdelup = Up *Baacraphi = Volleyball *Na = Want *Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres? = What Is Your Name *Shiralli = Watch *Ih = Yes *Chunga Bey = You First *Ika Patootie = Stupid Head or Grumpy gus *Na la queesta Naughty Phrase *Hakkiah = 1 *Huzziuh = 2 *Tiznet = 3 *Tele Sharov = 4 *Allaf = 5 *Khalifaud = 6 *Kavi = 7 *Jerudai = 8 *Tel Ashal = 9 *Tienet = 10 *Huznet = 20 *Zitnet = 30 *Telenet = 40 *Allanet = 50 *Khalinet = 60 *Kanet = 70 *Jerunet = 80 *Telonet = 90 *Hak Tienet = 100